Grave Matters
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Calleigh hates cemeteries for many reasons. Post Lost Son, spoilers for S.5 episode 5 “Death Eminent”. Sequel to By My Side. SC.


Title: Grave Matters

By: Kasandra

Rating: K

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Calleigh hates cemeteries for many reasons.

AN: Post Lost Son, spoilers for S.5 episode 5 "Death Eminent". Very AU.

--------------------------

Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed. Horatio was right. She _was_ bothered by the death of Marta Argenta.

From the pictures that Lorenzo Argenta, Marta's uncle had shown her, there was no doubt that the little girl was stunning. If her life hadn't been taken away so cruelly, Marta would have grown up to be a heartbreaker.

The Southern woman hated cemeteries ever since she was little. Growing up in the bayou, she and her friends did dabble in some voodoo. She remembered collecting some feathers and pricking her finger in hopes of getting her crush, Jimmy Rhodes to kissher way back when she was only a wee nine years old.

Ironically enough, death swarmed her day in and day out, thanks to her job. The bodies didn't bother her – they looked incredibly peaceful. However, cemeteries bothered her. Perhaps it was claustrophobia. Who in their right mind really wants to be dropped six feet under and to then have mounds of dirt shoveled on top?

The last time she was at a cemetery was when her then boyfriend Tim Speedle was shot in the line of duty. Calleigh tried to keep her best composure, but was unable to – and it took both Horatio and Eric to remove her from clutching onto the coffin as it was lowered down.

So here she was now, rubbing Lorenzo's arm, offering her condolences. They stood their quietly until night fell. They hugged briefly and he thanked her for coming before he left. Calleigh placed the flowers she had brought with her on what was now Marta's unfortunate new home.

Gazing up at the star filled sky, Calleigh said a quick little prayer before gathering her belongings and walking over to the other resting spot she was familiar with. She ran her hand over the name there: _Timothy Speedle. _Calleigh hugged herself, and rubbed her own arms; it was rather chilly for Miami.

"I thought you hated cemeteries," a gruff voice spoke, startling Calleigh.

Calleigh whirled around and though it was nighttime, she could see who it was. "Tim!"

There he was – her boyfriend, whom everyone at CSI, except Horatio thought was dead.

However, he was working as a secret agent for the Feds and while Horatio was the only one privy to the details surrounding the matter, he felt it was important for Calleigh to know the truth.

Calleigh walked over to Tim who was leaning against his Ducati – he was only allowed to take one thing from his former life with him; he obviously couldn't take Calleigh – so he chose his second most prized possession. After placing a quick kiss on her lips, Tim pulled Calleigh in tightly and immediately, she felt at peace.

"Don't you find it kind of morbid to visit your _own_ grave, Timmy?" Calleigh shot back into his leather jacket.

Tim chuckled quietly before kissing the top of her head. They stood there, quietly holding each other for a few minutes before Tim broke the silence. "You know I can't stay long,"

Calleigh sighed in response, "How long 'til you have to go darlin'?" She ran her hand along his now clean shaven cheek. "I miss the stubble."

Tim caught her hand and kissed her palm. "A few hours then I have to leave again."

"Where to this time?" Calleigh always wondered where they sent him and always hoping that she would never have to hear that he died – again. She knew for certain she wouldn't be able to take losing him a second time.

"Baby, you know I can't tell you," was the reply. Calleigh nodded in understanding, feeling happy, angry and sad all at the same time. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and Tim brushed it away.

"We will be together one day, I promise. Now, no more tears. Ok?" Tim took her hands into his and squeezed them gently.

Calleigh took a deep breath before flashing him a brave smile. "I know, I know. I just miss you so much."

"Then let's make the most of our time together." Tim replied, now handing her a helmet.

Calleigh smiled once more before putting the helmet on. "Let's go home."

**FIN**


End file.
